shl_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Uprising
Jayden Stryker is a feared, bloodthirsty meta-human speedster from New Gemini. After witnessing the death of his parents, Jayden became ruthless and cold due to a terrible series of events, leading him to lose his sanity and become a serial killer. Following Ken Drake's particle accelerator explosion, Jayden was affected by it and gained superhuman speed and various other abilities. Acquiring an armored suit from M.E.T.A. Labs, Jayden became Uprising, a psychotic and vengeful speedster who began terrorizing New Gemini, leading to the creation of The Icons to oppose him. Uprising now operates by using the fear of his enemies to his advantage, acting as an infamous and extremely formidable supervillain, using his demonic appearance as a way to terrorize New Gemini, desiring to create endless chaos and unlimited terror, opposed by new enemies such as Blacklight, Krimson, and many others. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Jayden Stryker was born in New Gemini on July 17, 1982 to Richard Stryker and Sophie Stryker. Raised into a dysfunctional family, Jayden witnessed his father Richard, secretly a serial killer, murder his mother Sophie after she discovered the truth about her husband. When the police arrived, they killed Jayden's father in retaliation. This devastated Jayden, leaving him scared and alone for the rest of his life. Orphaned and lonely, Jayden was sent to a nearly abandoned orphanage, where he was bullied and beaten for a long time. Years later, developing PTSD but managing to pass the struggles of his past, Jayden graduated top of his class in engineering physics, earning him a job at M.E.T.A. Labs. At some point prior to 2017, Jayden got married to an unidentified woman. Framed and gaining super-speed By June 11, 2017, Jayden lived happily with his wife in New Gemini. During work, Jayden would come across a mysterious man who bumped into him. Unbeknownst to Jayden, that man was actually a criminal with technology from M.E.T.A. Labs with a grudge against it's CEO Ken Drake, who called himself Masquerade. Taking on the appearance of Jayden, Masquerade went on a ruthless killing spree against all of Ken Drake's fellow M.E.T.A. Labs associates as revenge, while using Jayden's identity. Masquerade managed to escape from the crimes scenes, framing and pinning all blame on the real Jayden Stryker, causing him to be caught by the authorities. This led to Jayden's wife leaving him, losing his job at M.E.T.A. Labs and by rare chance sentenced to death by the courts. However, after Ken Drake's particle accelerator exploded throughout New Gemini, this affected Jayden during his execution. Gaining the power of super-speed, Jayden fled his execution. The combination of the death of his parents and recent events ultimately drove Jayden into insanity, truly believing life is completely meaningless. Months after his freedom with him being presumed deceased, Jayden barged into M.E.T.A. Labs and stole an advanced heat and friction resistant suit of armor. Modifying it to look like a demonic creature, Jayden dubbed himself Uprising and made it his life's mission to prove to the entire world how meaningless life truly is. Emergence as Uprising To be added. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Meta-humans Category:Speedsters Category:Vigilantes Category:Serial killers Category:Doombringer members